


Snack Session

by Azu (azurrys)



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble Sequence, Drinking Games, Fluff, Katalina's Disastrous Cooking, Multi, Picnics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25017673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azurrys/pseuds/Azu
Summary: "Hmm. Maybe I put in too much cooking wine."
Relationships: Katalina Alize/Gran/Lyria/Rackam
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Snack Session

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunarium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/gifts).



"What are you cooking?"

Lyria's eyes are shining as she tries her best to peer around Katalina. She gets a kiss to the top of her head and a laugh in answer, but Katalina doesn't step aside. "A special surprise for you," Katalina replies. Rackam doesn't react, although Gran glances over warily.

"Special… surprise?" Gran repeats, but he's cut off by Lyria's cheer.

"Yay! I can't wait to taste it!" She wraps her arms around Katalina's waist in a hug, cuddling in. Rackam shoots Gran a questioning look; he just shakes his head and smiles helplessly.

Whatever makes Lyria happy.

"What is this?" Rackam hisses, staring in horror at the colourful assortment laid out on the picnic blanket. Perched in Katalina's lap, Lyria sighs happily as Katalina unveils the last dish with a grand flourish.

"Katalina's cooking?" Gran answers uncertainly, while Katalina feeds Lyria the first mouthful.

They stare, fearing the worst, until Lyria breaks out into a smile.

"It's so sweet! I love it, Katalina!"

On one hand she's not convulsing in stomach pains, but… "Sweet?" Gran whispers, staring doubtfully at the thick orange soup.

Rackam sighs. "We have to eat it," he bites out. "We can't disappoint Lyria."

"Hmm. Maybe I put in too much cooking wine."

"You put in too much _everything_ ," Gran groans. It's so over-seasoned he's surprised he can feel his tongue. Katalina doesn't seem to hear him, though; not over the sound of Lyria's happy giggling.

"I liked it!" Lyria sings out, cuddling into Katalina. "Because Katalina made it for me."

Nobody can quite help melting at that.

"Well…" Rackam clears his throat. "I wasn't sure if I should share this yet, but since Lyria's already kinda drunk…"

Rackam hasn't even finished the sentence before Gran snatches up the bottle. "Pour me a shot!"

They'd started out sitting in a circle, but now they're all slumped over each other. One bottle has turned into two, and laughter flows more freely than the whiskey as their games become more and more nonsensical.

"You have to say something you _haven't_ done, Lyria!" Rackam objects, but Gran can feel that he's laughing. The liquid in his glass vibrates in answer.

"But I haven't done it!" Lyria protests. "Not tonight, anyway…"

"Gran?" Katalina says, raising an eyebrow.

With a helpless smile, Gran leans down to kiss Lyria to the backdrop of cheers and laughter and clinking shot glasses.

Lyria eventually falls asleep, her head pillowed in Rackam's lap. He finds himself patting her hair, a fond smile playing on his lips as he watches clouds drifting past the night skies.

"They've worn themselves out."

Glancing over at Katalina's affectionate tone, Rackam sees her ruffling Gran's hair; he's nodded off against her shoulder. She smiles at Rackam, raising her last glass of whiskey. The quiet clink echoes across the Grandcypher's empty deck.

After a moment of companionable silence, Rackam speaks. "Katalina?"

"Yes?"

"I love you, but next time we go on a picnic, let's all make the food together."


End file.
